


Fervent Endeavors

by VoxInculta



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Corporate Favors, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, The Elsen is sort of a nondescript sex so there's that I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxInculta/pseuds/VoxInculta
Summary: Old fic for an OFF Kinkmeme thing. The prompt was "Dedan in heat".
Relationships: Dedan/Elsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Fervent Endeavors

"Extra fucking pissed off" was the only way to describe how Dedan felt at the current moment. He couldn't put his finger on exactly why he was so upset, the mistakes the Elsen made were no different today than any day. It wasn't just his mind, either, it was his body. His head burned and his fingers twitched impatiently, tapping against his desk rapidly. He couldn't figure out why today, of all days, he was so on _edge_.

Just what he needed, another visitor. "Yeah?" He roars, rolling his eyes. An Elsen enters the room sheepishly, "Uh, sir, I just wanted to let you know that t-things have returned to normal working order." He only takes several steps forward, glancing over at the Boss' fidgeting.

Dedan peers up from his desk, "Oh? Good. Now get out of my sight you worthless piece of shit." 

"Y-Yes sir." The Elsen shuffles towards the door before stopping to open the door once more. 

"Wait a minute." Dedan beckons, _"What's your title?" _

"S-Supervisor, sir!" He replies, standing straight as a board.

"And are you a trained medic?" 

"Class 2, sir." 

There's a brief pause before Dedan speaks again. "Well then, supervisor, would you like a nice, fat _raise_?" 

The Elsen perks up, eyebrows raised. "Why yes, I would, s-sir!" 

"Close the door and get your ass over here, fuckwit." He nearly kicks his desk straight across the room as he twitches violently in discomfort. The Elsen complies with his demands, shutting the large door and approaching the monster hesitantly. 

"Find out what the fuck is wrong with me." Dedan demands, standing up as straight as possible and tearing off his coat. 

The Elsen considers that he's not adequately trained for this, but... also considering the current state of his boss' psyche, the odds of Dedan tearing his frail body apart were slightly higher than average. He decided that trying his best was his only option. 

Hesitantly, the Elsen places his hands on Dedan's body, his fingers running slowly over his shaking form. "You're burning up..." Dedan was sweating like crazy and he seemed to not even notice. His jacket sat in a wet clump on the ground, literally soaked with sweat. 

Still shaking, Dedan wobbles a little, leaning over on his desk. "Nnngh, _fffuck_." 

"Sit down, boss." The Elsen had become considerably more confident, leading Dedan over to his desk and instructing him to sit down on the surface. "Relax." 

Dedan twitches violently as the Elsen places his hands on his chest again, his back arching. "S-Stop that!" 

"I-I need to listen to your chest..." A little more confidence and he pushes Dedan back slightly, causing him to rest himself on his hands. Leaning in, the Elsen presses his ear to the Boss' chest, wrapping his arms around Dedan's thick torso.

The Elsen twitches as Dedan's clawed hand grabs his hip, nearly slamming his face into the Boss' chest. "Hurry the fuck up!" He screeches, his breath exiting his shapely mouth in short, angry hisses. 

Again the Elsen tries to listen to Dedan's chest, but every time he tries, Dedan reacts again, claws nearly ripping through the Elsen's shirt as he grabs him.

"B-Boss, please let me do my work..." He pleads, trying to squirm out of the giant's grip. 

"FUCKING GET ON WITH IT!" Dedan's hands grip the Elsen's body tightly, nearly throwing the two of them onto the ground as their bodies collide. 

"S-Sir-" Now frightened, he tries to pry himself from the other, tiny hands pushing up against the other's body desperately. 

Suddenly there is a strange sound from Dedan. A hiss, indeed, but not out of anger... 

"Do that again..." Dedan demands, his body calming slightly. 

"D-Do w-what again?" The Elsen soon realizes what his hands were near. Beneath him, his Boss' cock throbs under a layer of clothing, fully erect. The Elsen tries to take a step back, but Dedan's firm grasp ensures that he is within suitable range. 

"Do _SOMETHING_, you moron!"

The Elsen jumps a little at the loudness of Dedan's voice, being in such close proximity. Immediately he begins groping at the ever growing bulge, earning those slow, satisfied hisses from the other. He pauses and Dedan's eyes shoot open. "I-I'm just unbuckling t-this, sir!" Hastily he unbuckles the belt on Dedan's trousers, undoing the button and tearing down the zipper to release his aching cock from its prison. The cool air on his untouched manhood sends shivers down his entire body, his grip on the other's sides tightening. 

Without any more hesitation, the Elsen begins stroking Dedan's cock with both hands. Dedan indeed sounded pleased, his previous angry hisses now replaced entirely with satisfied noises.

Smiling a little, the Elsen lowers his mouth, taking the head into his mouth. As soon as his tongue runs over it, he notices the tiny barbs on the sides and down the front. He definitely didn't like those, nor did he want them in his mouth anymore, but before he can pull away, Dedan's strong hand is on the back of his head, urging him on. He didn't hate it, as he sort of had a thing for Dedan and other authoritative figures to begin with. _Especially ones with this much to offer. _

Gradually he takes Dedan's throbbing cock further into his mouth, sucking harder on it. The Elsen notices more barbs down the front of his cock, scratching at his tongue as he pauses. The hand on the back of his head doesn't allow him to pause for long, and eventually Dedan's cock is miles down the Elsen's throat. 

The Elsen didn't know what to do from here, really. If he pulled away, the barbs would tear his mouth up, but if he didn't he was surely going to suffocate. Fortunately Dedan takes charge a second later, grabbing the Elsen's head with both hands and pulling his cock out, only to plunge it back in again. The Elsen expected to taste blood, but instead the barbs seemed to be almost tickling his tongue. It felt strange, but it was a definite relief that they weren't sharp.

Dedan continues facefucking the Elsen for what seems like hours, spilling his seed down the smaller one's throat several times before stopping. Dedan nearly falls backwards, breathing heavily as the Elsen removes himself from his cock, licking his lips clean.

"Better?" The Elsen questions, a slight smile on his face. 

"..._Fuck_ yes." Dedan roars with satisfaction, his onyx tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth carelessly. 

Standing up, the Elsen straightens his uniform happily, cleaning off a few smears of cum on his shirt. Just as soon as he takes a step back, the Boss' hands curl around his waist once more. 

The Elsen looks up with wide eyes, "Are we finished, sir?" 

Dedan lets out a huff of air, "No. I still feel... odd." 

"Well, that's normal, sir." 

"I've jerked off before you thickheaded moron, this isn't fucking normal!" 

The Elsen glances down again at Dedan's cock. Despite earning his release many times earlier, the organ still stands upright, still drooling with precum, the head seemingly redder than before. 

Pressing a finger to his lips, the Elsen ponders for a moment before running a hand over Dedan's aching cock. 

"Perhaps we should try a different method?" The Elsen smiles a little as he begins to undress himself, tossing his clothes over the back of the Boss' chair. Without another word, Dedan scoops him up, tearing off his own pants as he sits the Elsen on his lap. 

"A-Ah, slowly, boss..." His fragile form shivers under the other's touch as he's lifted into Dedan's lap. Slipping his fingers into his mouth, Dedan coats his digits in his thick, black saliva, smearing it over his engorged cock and letting it drip down the length. 

The Elsen lets out a startled cry as Dedan lifts him once again, long claws dragging across his pale back. Resting his hands on Dedan's shoulders, the Elsen shuts his eyes hard as the head of Dedan's cock presses up against his entrance, the both of them shivering with need. His tiny hands clench shut as Dedan slowly presses himself inside, a long groan escaping the Boss' throat.

Biting his lip, the Elsen barely manages to suppress a moan as Dedan pulls him down hard, closing the gap between them almost completely. He could feel the tiny barbs vibrating inside of him, creating a mesmerizing sensation. 

Without hesitation, Dedan lifts him and brings him down again swiftly, catching the Elsen off guard and earning a high pitched moan from the smaller one. "B-Boss! Nnngh!" His tiny hands tried desperately to slow down his motions, but the pleasure soon overtook him, making his limbs weak and his head spin. His next attempt at words instead came out in a slur of pleasured cries as he was bounced on Dedan's cock mercilessly. 

The monstrous guardian's claws dug into the Elsen's back hard, leaving behind long scratches as the two continued their dance. As his pace increased, the vibrations of his barbs did as well, completely robbing the Elsen of his ability to even form coherent thoughts. 

For what seems like hours, Dedan continues his movements, his claws leaving bloodied marks on the Elsen's skin. Eventually he does as he did before, finding release multiple times even after tiring the other out. Bodies covered in sweat, the two collapse into each other, Dedan's strong body keeping the tiny Elsen upright against his heaving chest. 

After several moments the Elsen finally recovers enough to open his eyes, arms hung weakly around Dedan's waist. Against his cheek he can hear Dedan's heart pounding as he nuzzles against his chest, a weak smile forming on his face. Still too powerless to speak, or even move, he simply shuts his eyes again, waiting for Dedan to act. 

Dull claws once again trace over his back as Dedan lifts the Elsen off of his lap, setting him down on the desk next to him. "Mm, you're in charge of cleaning this up..." Dedan groans, straightening his back. 

The Elsen prepares for the worst as Dedan leans in, expecting him to open his giant maw to let out a command. Instead, Dedan begins to nuzzle him rather affectionately, nearly knocking him over as he does. The Elsen couldn't help but to smile, leaning in to the embrace and leaving small kisses on Dedan's face. 

"Now, about that promotion..."


End file.
